Daniel's Selection
by MetalRose123
Summary: What happens when Prince Daniel's Selection arrives and his home is invaded by thirty five girls? What happens when a palace guard falls for a Selected? And she falls for him? What happens when a rather unscrupulous girl falls for the prince? Let the Selection begin!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Selection series or Stargate. They belong to their respective creators.

 **Author's Note:**

This story does not follow any timeline in the Selection Series or Stargate SG-1. Please tell me what you think.

Samantha Carter looked over at her father. "Do you really think they'll let me in?" She asked.

Sam's dad smiled. "Why wouldn't they? You're brilliant, they'd be stupid not to let you in."

Sam sighed. For two weeks she'd been worrying about her application to Illèa's military academy. She knew they could offer her the ability to become a scientist. The military were the only ones who would accept lower castes to become scientists.

Sam's and her family were Fours, not exactly the scientist type. But, with her dad's discharge from the military it would nearly be impossible for her to be allowed to study physics like she wanted too.

"Mail call!" Sam's brother, Orion, walked in waving a stack of mail above his head.

Most of the stack went to her father, but there was one piece of mail for Sam.

Sam saw the address and groaned. _Of course._ She thought.

"What is it?" Mr. Carter asked.

"An application for the Selection." Sam answered.

It took another day for Sam's military application to arrive. They rejected her.

So that afternoon Sam filled out the application for the Selection.

The night they were to announce the Selection girls, Sam's stomach was fluttery.

 _What if I were chosen?_ She wondered.

Sam settled next to her dad on the couch, Orion sprawled out across the floor.

The TV flickered to life and the _Illèa_ _Capital Report_ began starting with the national anthem.

The camera panned left, revealing the Royal family. King Lionel sat stiffly in his chair, Queen Fiona sat next to the king and, then there was Prince Daniel. He was nice enough looking, brown hair, kind of grayish-blue eyes, he gave the camera an easy smile, like he wasn't even nervous at all.

Finally the Master of Events entered, Davide Ceaserman, he gave a wide grin. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're well and hope you have a soft spot for the lucky Selected ladies to fall when they're name is called."

There's a polite round of chuckles from the Royal family and the audience.

Ceaserman continued. "But before we announce the Selection girls let's get updated on the latest news. Your Majesty?"

After an hour of reports they finally got to the Selection winners.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for... It's time to announce the lucky girls to meet our prince, Daniel." Ceaserman said. "Please join me in welcoming the Daughter's of Illèa!"

The screen changed from Ceaserman to a black screen.

Sam gulped as they announced the first Selected. "Miss Adielle Turner of Hansport, Three."

A picture of a slender blonde girl popped up.

"Miss Kennedy Devin of Carolina, Four."

Another blonde.

"Miss Vala Mal Doran of Tammins Six."

Sam's stomach was in knots.

"Miss Samantha Carter of Dakota Four."

Sam gasped. "What!"

Her photo appeared next to Vala's.

Then the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

For two weeks Sam was directed on what would happen when she went to the palace in Angeles. It was an endless amount of information and Sam found most of it useless.

Finally it came to her big send-off.

That morning Sam said goodbye to her family. Her dad hugged her and wished her luck. Orion gave her a quick hug, but immediately looked embarrassed.

"Bye, sis." He said.

"I love you both." Sam fought the lump that suddenly clawed at her throat.

"Go get 'em, Sam. And I love you." Mr, Carter said as the palace officials dragged her towards the car that would take her to the airport.

Sam waved until she couldn't see her family anymore then turned around and stared out the car window until they reached the airport.

A huge crowd of people gathered around the entrance to the airport and started chanting their good wishes to her.

Overwhelmed and a little shy, Sam waved back. She managed to shake a few hands and thank the people for sending her off.

The officials rushed her inside where it was much quieter.

"Right this way." The woman, Sam assumed was in charge, led the way to a terminal connected to a private jet.

"You'll be traveling with the girls from Salem and Ontario." The woman informed her.

Just then another troupe of officials, and somewhere, a Selected girl showed up.

The lead woman clasped her hands together. "Ah! Miss Carter, this is the Selected from Ontario, Miss Delia."

A short girl with bobbed red hair and a cool demeanor strutted out from the crowd of officials surrounding her. "Pleased to meet you." She drawled.

Sam smiled. "Hi, I'm Samantha Carter, but most people call..."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I really don't care who you are."

Sam sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

The girl from Salem wasn't much nicer than Delia. They were both Twos and spent the entire trip ignoring Sam

That was fine with Sam, she enjoyed the trip and preferred mathematical equations to whatever it was the Twos were talking about.

When they touched down in Angeles Sam was glued to the window, she'd never seen such a large city, her own hometown wasn't much bigger than 12,000 and the tallest building they had was city hall which was two stories high.

The Twos were giggling about something, all Sam could hear was 'hick'. She bristled, but didn't say anything despite the strong urge to blacken both their eyes. Which, while also being unladylike, was prohibited.

The officials ushered the girls into the waiting car for a quick drive to the palace.

Angeles was a huge place, it could easily fit a hundred of her hometown.

"Haven't you seen a city before?" The Salem girl, Milia, Sam remembered, asked.

Sam glared at both the girls. "If it were allowed both of you would have black eyes by now."

That shut them up and Sam enjoyed the rest of the drive in peace.

The Angeles palace appeared out of the crowd of other buildings and was shining like a lighthouse beacon. Even the other two girls were awed at the sight.

They pulled up and were escorted to their new rooms for the duration of their stay. Then they were shown to a huge room brimming with people, Selected girls and their attendants.

As soon as Sam had entered the room three women dragged her over to a chair and immediately were talking about her appearance.

"Just look at this hair!" One exclaimed.

"We're going to have so much fun with you! You're complexion is flawless, I can't wait to pick out a dress for you!" Another squealed.

Sam had to endure an endless 'makeover' courtesy of the palace.

Finally they were finished. Sam had her long blonde hair chopped to her shoulders, a ridiculous amount of makeup and a dress that she was sure she'd trip on the moment she tried walking. But she was still stunned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was navy blue, sleeveless and dropped all the way to the floor.

She wasn't sure she was the same girl from Cheyenne, she looked so different.

A guard was assigned to escort her to the dining room where she'd get her first glimpse of the prince.

To keep her mind of the fact that she was going to meet Illèa's prince in a couple minutes, Sam studied her guard.

The guard was young, nice looking and seemed to think escorting her was the biggest waste of his time ever.

They approached the dining room, Sam could hear laughter and chatter coming from inside.

The guard turned around. His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly smothered this expression. "This is where I leave you, miss."

Sam took a deep breath and stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack O'Neill felt as if his insides had been reduced to jelly.

The instant he actually got a glimpse of the lady he was escorting, he realized he'd just seen the most beautiful girl in the world.

She'd smiled at him just before she'd entered the dining room. A small smile, but one he'd never forget.

He returned to his post, a spring in his step and a barely concealed grin that threatened to overtake his face.

As if just seeing Miss Samantha wasn't enough, Jack had had to be assigned to being one of her guards. With the recent terrorist threats, the palace officials weren't taking any chances with the Selection to be compromised. So each of the Selected had been assigned a personal guard.

And, unfortunately, Jack had been chosen for Miss Samantha's personal guard.

It was annoying, really, how ridiculous his feelings were for someone he'd only met once, who also happened to be a Selected.

Ah well, some things weren't meant to be. At least that's what he told himself as he took his position outside the dining room.

He would just forget all the silly thoughts he was having and do his job.

Yep, that's what he'd do. Or _try_ to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Vala Mal Doran was not used to finery, well not that fine, not like the china that the palace staff used.

It was enough to make her cry, if only that stupid boy her mother tried to marry her to could see her now. It was also enough to make her fingers ache from trying _not_ to steal any of it.

A girl took a seat near her and offered a small smile.

Vala recognized her, Samantha Carter from Dakota. A Four, she was surprised the girl even noticed Vala's existence.

Suddenly everyone in the room stood up, Vala hastily followed and she soon realized the reason for the spectacle. King Lionel and Queen Fiona entered followed by Prince Daniel and his sister, Princess Zara.

Vala barely spared the other Royals another glance, her gaze was riveted on the prince. He was, well, he was very nice looking. His hair was light brown, he had bluish-gray eyes, he looked like he was quite muscular, and the glasses perched on the tip of his nose gave an intellectual look about him.

Vala was smitten, she grinned.

The meal was insufferably long and tedious, but Vala waited patiently. Despite the fact that she didn't want leave the prince in a den of wolves, she decided to go to bed once the king retired.

Vala was escorted back to her room where her maids were waiting. All three dropped quick curtsies.

Vala lifted an eyebrow. "And you are?"

The tallest maid stepped forward. "Janice, miss. Those two are Linda and Susan."

The other maids could've passed for twins, Susan explained that they were, in fact, twins.

"Yes, well. I intend to take a nice long bath. That is allowed, right?" Vala said.

The maids bobbed their heads and insisted on helping Vala with _everything_ which was annoyingly different than her house, where one might be lucky to even get a shower, not be waited on hand and foot.

After her bath, Vala climbed into bed in her luxurious new pajamas and fell instantly asleep.

The next morning she was instructed to join the queen and the other girls for breakfast before lessons. After that would be their first one-on-one with the prince.

By the time breakfast was over, Vala was positively giddy, an odd emotion for her. Vala didn't get nervous like other girls, she always had a cool head, but dangle a good looking prince in front of her and she would get an instant crush.

Lessons consisted of Illèa's royal family history and diplomatic relations with foreign countries. Vala hated school and sitting there for hours listening to someone drone on and on about this person or that was mind numbing.

Eventually lessons were over. The woman who had been teaching them told the roomful of anxious girls to wait until the prince called them. Actually it was a servant that called them, but what did it matter?

Vala counted the number of girls who went in front of her and how many didn't return.

"Boring, isn't it?" Samantha Carter said.

Vala jumped. "Wh-what?"

Samantha smiled. "It's boring, waiting around like this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I'm Samantha Carter, by the way. Most people call me Sam, though."

"Vala Mal Doran. But most people call me Vala."

Sam grinned. "So, Vala, how'd you end up with the accent?"

"My mother always had it, never knew how, when or where down the family tree it appeared, but it did." Vala answered.

"Miss Vala Mal Doran?"

Vala jumped at the sound of her name.

Sam gave her a little nudge and smiled encouragingly.

Vala took a deep breath and walked out to meet the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Mal Doran, Your Highness." The guard announced.

Daniel steeled himself for yet another conversation with a girl who could care less about history or anything important. He had hoped there might be at least one intelligent girl, but so far it was hopeless.

The first thing Daniel noticed about Vala was her haughty posture. He hadn't realized Sixes held themselves in such high regard.

"Miss Mal Doran." He said politely.

"Your Highness." Vala curtsied clumsily.

Daniel gestured to the two chairs. "Please have a seat."

When Daniel turned back to Vala, she was grinning.

He cleared has throat. "So, um, Miss Mal Doran..."

Vala placed a hand on his arm. "Vala, please call me Vala."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, Vala. How are you liking Angeles?"

Vala listed her head. "It's much nicer than anything we have in Dakota."

Daniel groaned, audibly. Vala didn't notice as she flipped her wavy black hair off her shoulder, completely unconcerned.

"I'll be blunt." He finally said.

Vala's attention snapped back to him. "Please do." She said sweetly.

"Honestly I don't know why I should keep you here. What separates you from any of them?" He pointed to the main room.

Vala huffed. "Give me a chance. I mean, we only just met."

Daniel sighed and against his better judgment decided to give her a chance.

"Miss Carter, Highness."

Daniel groaned. He never knew that it would be so difficult, listening to all those girls make silly comments about him and the palace and the whole Selection process. He longed to be in his workshop, analyzing some ancient pottery piece or a book.

"Your Highness." The girl, Samantha, curtsied.

Daniel wiped the shocked expression off his face. Samantha was very pretty. She had long blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes that caught him off guard.

"Miss Carter!" Daniel bolted to his feet. "Please sit."

Samantha smiled. "Thank you."

"How are you?" He asked.

Samantha nodded. "I'm good. How about you?"

"As well as can be expected."

She gave him a knowing smile.

Daniel coughed. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I do enjoy reading. I don't know if you call doing complex mathematics counts as a hobby."

Daniel grinned inwardly, he'd actually met someone who cared for something other than their looks. Things were looking up, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two weeks later..._

Sam grinned as she glided through the halls of the palace. She was in love. Of course this thought sent shivers up her spine. Not only was it love, but it was also forbidden.

Sam entered her suite and sprawled across the bed.

She still remembered that day almost two weeks ago when she nearly bowled over an unsuspecting guard outside her room.

 _Remembering..._

 _Sam barrelled out her door and nearly ran straight into the guard posted outside her room._

 _"Oh! I'm so..." Her words suddenly left her when she met the guard's eyes._

 _The guard cracked a lopsided grin. "That's okay, miss. Happens all the time."_

 _Sam felt her cheeks warming. "Uh, really sorry about that."_

 _The guard nodded and Sam disappeared around the corner, certain she'd just met one of the nicest looking men in the palace._

She still blushed at the memory.

A knock on her door interrupted Sam's crazy daydream.

"Let them in." She called to whatever guard was standing outside her room.

Vala came bouncing into the room. "Sam you'll never believe it!"

Sam rolled over to look at Vala. Despite have only knowing Vala two weeks, Sam felt as if they'd been friends since kindergarten.

And if she knew Vala like she did, there was only one thing that would make her so happy: a date with Prince Daniel.

"When is it?" She asked.

Vala grinned. "This evening!"

Sam flapped her hand at Vala. "Have fun. And don't ask me what you should wear."

That evening after dinner Sam rushed up to her room and changed into the only comfortable clothes she had, then she waited for eleven o'clock.

It seemed to take forever. Sam was practically giddy by the time it turned eleven.

She peeked out of her door and noticed the guard standing so close she could touch him. She kept the door cracked and waited for the guard rotation to change.

It took another five minutes until Sam could see the new guard walking down the corridor, the first guard walked out to meet him and Sam grabbed at her chance.

She snuck around the door, keeping an eye on the two guards. Finally she made it around the corner and out of the guards' sight. Sam smiled to herself and went to seek out Jack.

A couple minutes later she found the room Jack had deemed safe to meet in.

"Hey." A voice said from the shadows.

Sam jumped, but relaxed when Jack leaned out into the light.

"Hi." She went to sit next to him.

Jack grinned. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Sam lightly punched him in the arm. "You mean you don't like hiding in the shadows?"

Jack leaned in and kissed her. "Only if it means I get to see you."

Fifteen minutes later Sam snuck back into her room, a huge grin still firmly in place.


	7. Chapter 7

Vala had to admit there was a lot more to Daniel than there appeared.

He actually took her into his workspace where it was floor to ceiling books and ancient artifacts. They'd talked late into the night and Vala actually found herself falling for him. Which scared her more than the feeling itself did.

Vala didn't let herself get close to people. Not especially after the last boy she'd almost married turned on her. Tomin had been a nice boy until Vala had found out he was part of a cult like religion. When Vala told him she wouldn't have anything to do with him again unless he renounced his devotion to the religion, he went a bit... wonko.

Daniel was different. Better than any boy she'd ever known, he treated her with respect, which threw her off balance. No one respected her, they couldn't see past her... less than reputable upbringing. Or the fact that she was a thief. The only reason she stole was to put food in her stomach, but most people didn't really see the honor behind that. Being a Six was rough, Vala occasionally got legitimate jobs, but they never paid enough to keep her alive. So she stole every once in awhile, when things got too tight.

She sighed and realized that if her feelings for the prince were what they appeared to be then she'd have to tell Daniel that she was a thief. Well... maybe not a _thief_ , just someone who, on occasion, stole for the sole purpose of staying alive.

Vala smiled, she'd tell him that and hopefully she'd get that warm, fuzzy feeling inside when she did.

Vala had meant to tell Daniel about the circumstances of her livelihood the next morning when they went for a walk through the gardens, but Daniel had been too excited about the arrival of his extended family that he didn't even give her a chance to explain.

"You'll love my uncle Hank. He's great, so is Aunt Kim." Daniel was saying. "And Uncle George. His grandkids, my second cousins are coming too."

Vala gulped. "I'm going to meet your family?"

Daniel took her hand. "Of course! Vala, everyone is meeting my extended family."

Vala smiled tentatively. "Alrighty then, off to the family."

It turned out they didn't official get to meet Daniel's family until later that afternoon when there was an outside dinner party.

Vala had to wear a flowery, springlike dress even though it was almost the end of summer. Needless to say, she was less than impressed with the dress code.

Daniel's uncle Hank was regaling her of a time when he was shot down in New Asia, when Sam rescued her.

"Excuse me, General Landry." Sam interrupted politely, a strained smile firmly in place. "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce Vala to a friend."

The general smiled. "Ah well, I'll perhaps have a better listener with some of the palace staff."

Vala latched onto Sam's arm until they were well out of sight from the general.

"Thank you. That man was driving me bonkers with his war stories."

Sam smiled. "Well I couldn't just leave you, besides I really do have someone for you to meet."

Sam's new acquaintance, Janet Fraiser, was a Three from Tammins.

"Janet, this is Vala Mal Doran. Vala, this is Janet Fraiser."

Vala sized up the very petite young woman and decided she didn't dislike her.

Janet flipped a lock of hair off her shoulder. "Vala, right?"

Vala nodded.

"Have you, um, gotten to see the prince lately?"

Vala grinned. "Yes, I definitely have. Have you seen the prince?"

Janet shook her head. "Only when he talked to us all in the beginning. Honestly? I'm not sure I'm the princess type. Daniel seemed very nice though."

Sam nodded emphatically. "He really tried to understand me when I talked to him. I think he's looking for someone special though."

Vala smiled to herself. She certainly was special.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam suffered through the dinner party, all while thinking of two things; Jack O'Neill and astrophysics.

While the former took up most of her thoughts, she was able to focus on what a university professor was telling her of a complicated math problem that might hold the mysteries of science and mathematics. It was all very intriguing until Sam was pulled from the conversation by Vala and Janet.

"Come on, Sam. Enjoy the party." Vala urged.

Sam glowered at her. "I was having a very important discussion about complex mathematical algorithms with Professor Weskell."

Vala rolled her eyes. "'Complex mathematical algorithms'? Please, Sam. This party would be a whole lot better if you'd just get involved."

Janet agreed. "Come on. Just for a little while, then you and Professor Weskell can continue your discussion."

Sam sighed, but relented and joined Vala and Janet.

That night Sam climbed into bed, exhausted. The whole party had been more boring than she thought possible for a royal dinner party.

Not ten minutes after Ilsa, Sam's head attendant, had turned off the lights she heard a scratch at her window which, odd as it seemed, was not as strange as the fact that her room was on the third floor.

Sam tiptoed to the window and peered out, she was greeted with Jack's big grin. Sam considered pushing him off the windowsill for his stupidity, but decided against it.

"Jack." She whispered once she'd opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Can't I drop in for a visit?"

Sam smiled back and relented. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

The next morning found Sam restless, she longed for something to do, even back home she'd always been doing something. At the palace life was leisurely, slow to start and dragging on through the mindless hours sitting in the Women's Room doing nothing, but waiting for Daniel to decide he wanted to pay them a visit. For Sam it was the worse kind of torture. Mostly because she couldn't see Jack until that evening.

Vala plopped down next to Sam, she had a big grin on her face.

"Guess what?" Vala practically squealed.

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You and the prince got engaged."

"No. But he did ask me to go with him to his private movie theater."

Sam smiled. "That's great! I hope you have a good time."

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine and I'm sure you will have a great time."

"Really?" Vala asked.

"Of course, the prince will love spending time with you."

Sam twirled a piece of hair around her finger and looked over at Vala. Until then it hadn't hit her that if she and Jack were discovered, she'd lose everything, her family, her new friendships.

Was it really worth the risk?


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel was nervous. Actually he was beyond nervous. He and Vala had never really had much alone time, this would be the first time they'd be completely by themselves. Plus Vala had said there was something important she wanted to tell him.

He finished buttoning his crisp, blue shirt, smoothed his hair and told himself he looked fine.

As he was heading to the door, someone knocked.

Daniel sighed. "Come in."

In walked Jack O'Neill, a palace guard and a close friend of Daniel's. His brown hair was slightly messed up and he wore the classic O'Neill grin.

"If you don't mind Jack, I'm on my way to a date."

"Daniel," Jack started, then sighed heavily.

Daniel saw the look in his friend's eye and knew something was wrong.

"I think I may be falling in love. There, I said it." Jack huffed.

"Jack what's _wrong_?"

"Well... this girl is not quite _available_ if you know what I mean." Jack said pointedly.

"Stop beating around the bush, Jack! I've known you long enough to know if you're not telling me something." Daniel was growing tired of whatever game they were playing and he really did want to get on with his evening.

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "She's one of the Selected! Happy now?"

Daniel was taken aback. "One of the _Selected_! Jack, you know what will happen when you get caught."

"When?"

"Jack, I can't... I can't let this go. I have to tell my father."

"Daniel, listen to me, I'm your friend! You don't think that counts for something!"

Daniel groaned. "The law..."

"You don't have to. You don't have to follow the rules all the time. Let Sam and I have the chance to love, give us the same chance you get."

"Sam? As in Samantha Carter?" Daniel asked, surprised and shocked.

"Yeah, that kinda slipped out."

"It'll never last, when she goes home, you'll never see her again."

"When? You're not..."

"No. Sam's a good friend, but I'm not sure she's the one."

"Daniel?"

He knew he was going to regret his decision, but Daniel figured it wouldn't do much harm, letting his friend care far too much about someone he shouldn't have cared for at all.

"Fine, but I can't help you if you really do get caught."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"Sure."

But Daniel wasn't sure at all.

Vala was so nervous her palms were like mini oceans, her heart might've been racing and she was seriously doubting her sanity. How many girls would tell the Crown Prince that they had a less than reputable past? That they stole, if only for food or occasionally needed money. That they'd never been caught, because they were just _that_ good?

Of course Vala was sure Daniel would kick her out the instant she told him, but at least she'd be doing the right thing for once.

Right?

She tugged the hem of her black, knee length dress and checked her hair in the huge mirror that stood on her far wall.

"Gorgeous as always." She said to her reflection.

But the pep talk really didn't ease her nerves, she only hoped Daniel wouldn't send her to prison.

She assured herself that whatever happened that night that she would be doing the right thing.

"Vala!" Daniel exclaimed, as the most beautiful girl in the Selection came walking down the hall.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but Vala definitely looked prettier.

"Did you do something with your hair?" He asked.

"Ummm, no?" Vala's answer sounded more like a question.

"Hmm. You seem..." Daniel wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Nicer than usual?" Vala supplied with a grin.

Daniel grinned back. "That's definitely it. Shall we go in?" He swept his hand in front of the large wooden double doors that separated them from the dining room decked out like a fancy restaurant.

Vala's smile widened. "Ohh. What's behind door number one?"

Daniel laughed. "I'll show you."

He opened the doors and relished Vala's expression.

"Daniel, it's amazing!" She gasped.

"I know. Come here." He pulled her over to the table sitting in the middle of the candlelit room.

They had an enjoyable meal, they laughed and talked, but Daniel sensed Vala had something to say, something important.

After they finished, as a string quartet played a lovely piece of music Vala took Daniel's hand.

"Daniel, I... well, there's no easy way to say this, but I have to tell you something about me. Something that'll probably ruin our relationship and before I say what I need to say I want you to know that these past few months have been the best, most wonderful, months I've ever had." Vala said in a rush.

"Vala?" Daniel was uncertain where this conversation was going.

"Hear me out." Vala interrupted. "I... uh, I'm a thief. I steal food or other stuff to sell for food money. It's really hard getting regular jobs as a Seven. There's rarely enough food and I resorted to the one thing I knew how to do well, I stole. But I've never been caught otherwise you'd have known. Mostly because I only stole food or other things I thought were of value, no one seemed to notice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to ruin things."

Daniel was taken aback. More than that, he was stunned by Vala's honesty. "Why... why are you telling me this?" He stammered.

Vala fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Because I thought you should know. I mean, well, it seems we're at a point that our relationship might get deeper and I... I think I might love you."

Daniel smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

Then they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel sighed as he waited for the _Report_ to begin.

It had been a week since Vala had confessed to him and since then they'd gotten into no less than five different arguments over that one thing.

The latest one happened to be about what Daniel was going to say tonight. He was cutting it down to the Elite. Vala had voiced her concern that he was moving too quickly, what if someone found out about her secret? But he told her it wouldn't matter.

The girls had filed in and sat down in their seats ten minutes ago and Daniel couldn't stop looking at Vala.

He felt a twinge of regret that he had to send some of the girls home, they were all nice and intelligent and kind, he hated to see them go, but Vala was the one, he was sure.

"Your Highness?" Caesarman said.

Daniel looked up. "Oh, right. Are we, are we on yet?"

"Five minutes, Highness." Caesarman replied.

"Thank you."

Daniel sat up straighter, repositioned his tie for the third time and tried to relax.

His mother and father sat next to him, they smiled encouragingly.

"You did well to bring it down to the Elite, some of the people are complaining that's it's been dragged on too long." Lionel said, placing a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"I think you've made a wise decision. For that I'm very proud of you." Fiona added.

Daniel nodded, still nervous. "Thanks."

Caesarman looked up and smiled at the camera, Daniel sighed inwardly, this was it.

"Good evening Illea!" He said. "Tonight on the _Report_ we have some very interesting news, but first... the dull stuff. Just kidding, here is the king with an update on the war in Swendway."

The _Report_ dragged on for what seemed like forever, but was really only a half hour. Finally it was his turn to speak.

"Here's His Highness, Prince Daniel, with that super secret news. Your Highness." Caesarman turned to him.

Daniel took a deep breath and smiled at the camera. "I feel this is a happy and a somewhat sad occasion. After going through this whole Selection I have had the chance to meet some very nice ladies and possibly my wife, that is why it's so difficult to do this, but I feel it needs to be done. I'm narrowing the Selection down to the following Elite: Miss Vala Mal Doran, Miss Samantha Carter, Miss Janet Fraiser, Miss Sarah ?, Miss Dawn Sullivan, Miss Derby Derling, Miss Alyssa Coolidge, Miss Bianca Lewis, and Miss Zenna Berkeley." He swallowed. "I hope the next time I speak with you it's to tell you of my engagement."

Caesarman smiled solemnly. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Daniel nodded and relaxed some. When he turned to look at the girls Vala caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. He calmed down more, thanks to Vala's reassuring smile.

Sam waited at her window for Jack, hoping he'd show up.

He did.

"Hey you." Sam grinned when he crawled through her window.

"Hi." He kissed her. "Rough day?"

She grinned back. "Not really. How about you?"

He sighed. "This is killing me, Sam. I wish... I wish we could truly be together. I wish that someday we'd get married and..."

Sam interrupted him. "Why can't we? What's stopping us?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Duty."

Sam lowered her head. "You're right. I just wish..."

Jack cupped her face. "We have now."

Sam smiled. "You're right. Tomorrow's tomorrow."

"I'm an Elite!" Vala whispered to her reflection. "I'm in love with the prince! Love!"

She thought she'd never get over Tomin, the man who'd betrayed her too many times to count, turning his back on her and caring more about his cult than about them.

"You love me?" Daniel's voice came from the doorway.

Vala whirled around and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! I love you."

Daniel grinned. "I'm going to make this go as fast as possible, but my parents think it's a good idea to keep things going for awhile. There's been some protests."

"About us? Do they... could they know?" Vala's voice faltered.

"That you're the one I want to marry? I doubt it." Daniel reassured her.

Vala shook her head. "No, about... you know, me."

Daniel's smile softened. "I don't care about you being a thief. I mean I don't necessarily like it, but I understand it."

Vala heard a creaking noise from down the hallway and wondered who'd be up so late, then realized it must've been a guard.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me." Vala said.

"You don't need to." Daniel replied.

The next morning Bianca had to see the king. She told the guard that delivered the message that it was urgent.

The king agreed to see her and Bianca felt proud, knowing she was turning in a common thief and getting one step closer to the prince. She would never let a lowly, criminal Seven steal the crown from a deserving, law abiding subject of Illea. _Never_.

She curtsied low to the king and smiled solemnly when she entered his state room. The queen was there too.

"Your Majesties, I believe we have a problem." She said.

When Daniel's father called him into his office, he got a bad feeling about it, but he ignored it.

"Dad." Daniel said uncertainly, noticing his father's unusually downcast face. "Is there something wrong?"

His father sighed heavily. "Daniel, this isn't easy. But I received some information earlier that incriminates one of the Elite. This information seems credible."

Daniel drew in a deep breath. He knew exactly who the information was about, but he didn't understand how anyone could've known about Vala's past.

"Who is it?" He asked, resigned.

"Vala Mal Doran. The person who brought the information forward is certain she heard it from Vala's own mouth."

"Vala?" Daniel whispered, he'd half hoped it was someone else.

"Daniel, if this is true, Vala Mal Doran must be sent home immediately."

"Who told you this?" He asked.

"I can't say, she promised me not to." His father said evasively.

"Dad!" Daniel was indignant. "Was it one of the Elite?"

But Daniel didn't need his father to tell him, he could see it in his eyes. He promised himself he'd find the girl who who'd found out and he'd send her home.

"I'll talk to Vala, maybe she'll tell me something." Daniel turned to leave.

"She's the one you love? Isn't she?" His father asked.

Daniel didn't turn around, he just nodded.

"I'm sorry, son."

Daniel left his father's office. He had a plan to find the girl who'd found out Vala's secret, he just needed to talk to a few friends first.

Sam was sitting in the Women's Room staring out the window at the gardens, when a maid came and told her the prince wanted to see her.

Sam felt like a lead weight had just settled in the pit of her stomach, she hoped Daniel wasn't going to send her home.

The maid led her into a deserted hallway where Vala, Janet, Daniel and Jack were standing. Sam's heart skipped a beat when she saw Jack, she wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't. However a small smile slipped through her defenses.

Daniel had his hand wrapped around Vala and Sam could see that they really did love each other.

Daniel smiled tightly. "You're probably wondering why you're here, I'll explain. Someone has found out a very damaging secret about Vala and I intend to find the girl who did this. All I know is that it's one of the Elite. I trust all of you and that's why I'm asking for your help."

The group looked at one another. Sam wondered what Vala's secret was, she'd ask her later if Vala let her.

"Well I'm in." Vala said.

"Me, too." Sam agreed.

"I'll do it." Janet added.

Everyone turned to Jack. He rolled his eyes.

"Duh, where do we begin, kids?" He smirked.

"We ask questions, we watch and listen, we wait. I'm going to stall my father for as long as I can, but we don't have much time." Daniel said.

They nodded.

"One last question. Did any of you tell on Vala?" He asked.

Everyone shook their heads. And Daniel must've believed them because he continued.

"Great, let's get going."

Before Sam and Jack left, Daniel pulled them aside.

"I know that you guys want to be together, so I will keep Sam here as long as possible, but if you truly love each other I don't think you should have to give that up." Daniel said.

Sam and Jack exchanged a glance. They had jokingly talked about running away, but neither of them was sure it was right.

"We might have a plan." Jack replied mysteriously. "But we'll help you out first."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks."

Jack quickly gave Sam's hand a quick squeeze before disappearing down the corner.

"He loves you very much, he's just afraid to show it sometimes." Daniel said, walking back with her.

"I know." She smiled. "I'm afraid too. What if we get caught?"

Daniel stopped and looked at her. "Jack's been my closest friend for years, I will try my best to keep you two out of trouble."

Sam nodded. "And I'll help you find whoever told on Vala, she's been my friend since the beginning of this and I think you two deserve a chance."

"Thank you."

They arrived at the Women's Room.

"Good day, Your Highness." Sam curtsied best she could in the knee length, pink dress she was wearing.

"Good day, Miss Samantha." He replied.

She slipped back into the room, determined to find who'd tattled on her friend.

Later that evening Vala was sitting on her bed, mulling over what Daniel had told her when there was a knock on her door. She rushed over assuming it was Daniel, but when she opened it she found it was Sam.

"Hey, how are you?" Vala asked, letting her in.

"Dying to tell you a secret." Sam replied, dropping onto Vala's bed.

Vala grinned. "I love secrets."

Sam looked her in the eye. "You can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Oh, all right." Vala muttered.

Sam glared at her.

"I promise I won't tell a single soul." She revised.

"I'm in love." Sam exclaimed.

"To who? It better not be Daniel." She threatened playfully.

Sam shook her head. "No, I'm in love with Jack O'Neill."

Vala cocked her head. "The palace guard? Daniel's friend? You know that's against the rules, right?"

Sam nodded. Vala could now understand why her friend had been acting so strange the past few weeks.

"Does anyone else know about you two? Besides me of course." Vala whispered.

"Just Daniel."

"Daniel! My Daniel?" Vala whisper screamed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you don't have to whisper no one is going to hear us."

"Sure, but when you get caught I won't say I told you so." Vala said.

"When? Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sam mumbled.

Just then Vala swore she heard the swishing of skirts outside her door.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd heard something." Vala replied.

Sam tilted her head in a way that suggested Vala wasn't telling her something, but Vala didn't say anything further.

"So..." Sam started.

"You didn't just drop by to say 'hello', did you?" Vala asked.

"I was kind of curious what all this fuss is about," Sam said. "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She quickly added.

"That's okay, the big secret is really, really incriminating. See, I'm a Seven." Vala paused, she hadn't thought about her caste since she'd met Daniel, he didn't care what she was, he loved her nonetheless. "And I mostly grew up on my own, my mother died when I was young, my stepmother was not a very nice woman, my father was off doing something, and when money would be tight I'd borrow items from the local grocery store. But then I realized that I could steal larger things, sell them for more and have quite a bit of income."

"So you're a thief? And you've never been caught, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And someone found out your secret, somehow."

"Yes." Vala nodded.

"Hmm. Well, this doesn't change anything." Sam assured Vala. "Just maybe, I'll keep a closer eye on my jewelry."

Vala whacked Sam with her pillow. "I'm a changed person!"

Sam grinned. "Old habits die hard!" She countered.

Vala giggled. "Not this time, I'm going cold chicken!"

"I think it's turkey, not chicken." Sam said.

"It is?" Vala asked, puzzled.

Sam laughed. "Yes!"

Over the next few weeks the group tried their hardest to find out who told on Vala, but with no luck.

It wasn't until Sam was thinking of a way that they could flush the person out when it came to her. The perfect way to catch their culprit.

Immediately she found a maid and gave her a note to give to Daniel. Fifteen minutes later the group had assembled in the usual hallway.

"I have an idea." Sam started.


	11. Chapter 11

Vala was extremely nervous as she sat on a bench somewhere in the palace waiting for Daniel to show up.

She was the bait in Sam's plan. They had spread the word that tonight she was going to confess to something really big and they hoped that the one who'd told on her couldn't miss the opportunity to say even worse things about her.

She felt a little better knowing Jack, Sam and Janet were right down the hallway laying in wait for whoever was the tattletale.

Vala tapped her foot absentmindedly. Daniel was late. She got up and walked to the end of hallway and back to the bench, then back out again. After repeating the process several times she saw Daniel heading down the hallway.

"You're late." She informed him.

Daniel smiled. "Sorry, I had a meeting that ran late."

Vala sat down and pulled Daniel down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You think Sam's plan will work?"

"I hope so. You know the signal?"

Vala nodded. "We should hear a faint whistle, hopefully."

Daniel put his arm around her shoulders. "Stop worrying, everything will be fine."

Vala huffed, but tried to relax.

"It's not working." She complained. "I can't relax."

Daniel chuckled. "Everything will be fine, Sam's plan is a good one."

Vala sighed and hoped Daniel was right.

They waited hours to no avail, finally Daniel called it. "We'll try again soon." He said.

The next morning Vala woke up late and a maid brought her breakfast. After she'd eaten, Vala went down to the Women's Room.

In the far corner, away from everybody else, Sam and Janet were huddled together discussing something, when they saw Vala they waved her over.

"Hey, sorry about last night, I really thought the plan would work." Sam apologized.

"It's fine, I just hope we catch whoever is doing this." Vala replied.

"Well, maybe we should try again tonight, just in case." Janet suggested.

"Maybe." Vala agreed.

The three girls then started talking about other things.

Out of the corner of her eye Vala saw one of the Elite watching them, it was Bianca, a stuck up Two, whom Vala had disliked immediately. She got the feeling she knew that Bianca was behind her secret being found out.

"Guys, I think I know who our culprit is." Vala said, turning back to the group.

"Yeah."

Vala nodded. "And I think I know how we can get her to confess."

Sam had passed the plan to Jack and he'd passed the information to Daniel. He only hoped that they'd catch this eavesdropper before it was too late. He didn't know Vala well, but having a secret of his own made him sympathetic.

"I like it." Daniel said. "This should definitely help weed out our culprit."

"Well, we'll see how well it works."

"Jack." Daniel stopped him before he left. "What about you and Sam?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Daniel. I really don't know."

He walked away without another word.

It was true, he didn't know what would happen between the two of them and he was torn between her and duty, he wasn't sure where to go.

That evening the group was at it again, but this time things were different.

Daniel had asked Bianca to meet him in the garden so the two could talk, but Daniel was going to tell Bianca that he was sending her home. They hoped that Bianca would play all her cards in order to stay, Vala only hoped they were right.

The rest of them were acting as lookouts and witnesses. Vala was the closest to Daniel, she wanted to hear Bianca confess. She was nestled in a small copse of trees not to far from the stone bench Daniel was sitting on.

Vala watched as Bianca strutted over to Daniel and sat down gracefully.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Vala rolled her eyes, Bianca was overdoing the sweet, innocent girl attitude.

"I'm sorry, Bianca." Daniel started. "It's just that, I have found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sending you home."

Bianca drew back. "It's that no good thief Vala Mal Doran, isn't it! You know that she's a thief, Your Highness? You should send her home! She's a Seven! I'm, I'm..." She was running out of breath.

"Vala isn't a thief, Bianca, but her father was and you should be ashamed at prying into the life of another Elite."

"But, but I heard her say 'I'm a thief'." Bianca stuttered.

Daniel shook his head. "That's a phrase she learned, when something good happens she says that."

Vala grinned, Daniel was as good a liar as she was.

"She's a Seven, Your Highness, the lowest of the low, how could you choose her over me?" Bianca ran away in tears, racing back to the palace.

Vala left her hiding space and ran over to Daniel.

"I never knew you were such a good liar." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Me neither." He replied, giving her a peck on the cheek.

The rest of the group came over and congratulated the two of them.

"Well, we pulled it off, Danny." Jack said, slapping Daniel on the back.

"I'm glad you and Daniel can be happy now." Sam gave Vala a hug.

"Well done everyone. Now, could I have Vala alone?"

Everyone nodded and, still grinning, went back to the palace.

Daniel turned to Vala. Then he dropped to one knee.

Vala gasped.

"Vala Mal Doran, will you marry me?" He held a boix with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Oh, Daniel." She breathed. "Yes!" She laughed and then they kissed.

"I love you Vala."

"I love you too, Daniel."

They spent another couple hours in the garden talking. Eventually they had to go inside, but Vala did so reluctantly. She had finally found someone who loved her and they were going to get married.

As Vala was walking to her room she saw Sam talking with a guard, the guard wasn't Jack.

Sam looked pretty upset and the guard didn't look happy either.

"I'm sorry, miss." He said before walking away.

Vala rushed over to Sam.

"What is it?"

"My... my father is dying." She said tearfully.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry." Vala gave her a hug.

Sam started to cry and Vala wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to be there for her friend.

Eventually, Sam stopped crying and died her eyes. "Tomorrow I'll go to Daniel and see if he'll let me go home. I have to be with my dad."

Vala nodded and watched as her friend walked away, she didn't even tell Sam her good news.

The next morning was a solemn one, Daniel had agreed to let Sam go home. He even had Jack go with her, for security reasons, he said, but they both knew why.

"I hope you're back in time for the wedding." He said before she left.

"Wedding? Daniel, congratulations. I'm sure I'll be back by then."

But she knew she probably wouldn't. She had talked to Jack the night before and they had seen their opportunity, they were going to run away.

"Can you and Vala meet me in the garden later?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

Sam smiled. "You'll see."

Sam and Jack were scheduled to depart later in the afternoon, so it gave them plenty of time to host a small party in the garden for Vala and Daniel.

It wasn't much, mostly just friends getting together, but Sam wanted time to say goodbye.

They were having fun, talking and reminiscing. But Sam felt sad despite the cheerful atmosphere.

Eventually Sam and Jack pulled the honored guests aside. It was almost time to go and it was time to say goodbye. Sam had already told Janet and she was happy for her, but Sam knew her friend would miss her.

"Daniel, Vala. We had to say goodbye, I don't think we'll be coming back." Sam said.

"But we'll try to make it to the wedding." Jack added.

Vala had a few tears in her eyes as she hugged Sam. "You guys deserve to be happy too. I'll miss you both."

Sam hugged Daniel. "Thanks for everything, I hope you understand."

"I think I do." He answered.

"Take care of yourselves." Daniel told the two of them.

"You too." Jack said.

An hour later, Sam and Jack were on the plane, heading to Sam's home and their futures.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam watched as her father slipped away, she felt his hand relax as she clung to it. She wanted to cry, but she was too sad and too tired.

Jack gently led her away and sat her down in a chair in the lobby of the hospital.

"He's gone." She whispered.

He sat down next to her and tried his best to comfort her, Sam knew he was uncomfortable, butb she appreciated his efforts.

Finally she pushed back the tears and grabbed Jack's hand.

"We go after the funeral." She whispered.

Jack nodded and let her go.

She walked over to her brother.

"He's gone Sam. We may never have gotten along, but now..."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, Orion."

Two days later they held the funeral. The weather was like the mood, gray and misty. Sam wished it wasn't cloudy, her father always loved the warm, spring afternoons.

Sam and Jack stood next to her father's gravestone as the sky opened up.

"Before your father died I asked him something." Jack said, breaking the heavy silence they'd lapsed into.

"What did you ask him?"

"I asked him about this." Jack held out his hand and in it was a small box. "I know now may not be an appropriate time, but I promised him that I would do it before he died, but I didn't have the nerve, so I'm doing it now. You don't have to say anything, you can tell me we need to wait, but I made a promise."

Sam took the box. "I love you, Jack O'Neill and yes."

They kissed right there, not caring if anyone saw and Sam knew that she'd found the most caring and understanding man she'd ever meet.

"We have to go." Jack said.

Sam nodded

And they did. They just left. Disappearing into the city without a trace.

Vala's hands shook as she smoothed down a wrinkle in her dress. It was her wedding day and she really, really nervous.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself.

The gown was off white, had three quarter sleeves and was off the shoulders, it fell to the floor with only the slightest flair out. Her hair was braided on top of her head then left flowing long and loose over her bare shoulders.

The door opened behind her, Vala turned to look and saw it was a just a maid. Until the maid looked up.

"Sam!" Vala exclaimed rushing over to her friend. "I wasn't sure we'd see you again!"

Sam smiled. "I wouldn't miss my best friend's for the world."

"I'm guessing we'll miss yours." Vala said.

"Already did." Sam held up her hand which had a beautiful ring on it. "I'm really sorry you had to miss it."

"But you're here." Vala insisted. "And that's enough."

"Jack?" Daniel said, watching as his friend snuck into the room.

He'd been dressing in a small, dark room not far from the church.

"Hey, Daniel. How've you been?"

"Good, getting married in an hour." Daniel shrugged.

"I've been there." Jack muttered.

"Really, so you and Sam?"

"Yup, about a week ago."

Daniel sat down on a bench and bent over.

"I'm worried Jack."

Jack slapped him on the back. "You love her?"

Daniel nodded.

"Then there you go." Jack smiled.

Daniel shook his head. "Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime."

The ceremony was beautiful. Sam couldn't believe her best friend was getting married.

Sam and Jack had tried to blend in, dressing as simple wedding goers. They were standing as close as they dared.

Sam felt Jack's hand in hers as they watched the new couple say their vows.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Daniel and Vala were grinning when they finally pulled away.

They turned to face the crowd.

"His Royal Highness Prince Daniel and Her Highness Princess Vala." Someone announced.

 **And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
